warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Refuge/Cliffnotes
*Graystripe and Millie are on a wall leading out to a Thunderpath ahead. **Millie is hesitant to cross the Thunderpath, but does so. *When they get across, Graystripe feels like he's in the forest again. *The next morning, they start heading for their old territory. **They cross another highway, and Millie gets stuck. *Graystripe pulls them down a hill into a corn field and a big grain monster gains on them. **They run opposite ways. *Graystripe gets separated from Millie and arrives at what seems to be an abandoned barn. **He finds a family of cats. ***One of which, Husker, attacks him and tells Graystripe to leave. *Graystripe convinces Husker to help him find Millie. *In the corn field, Graystripe and Husker split up to help find Millie. *Graystripe and Husker's friend find Millie wandering with cut eyes from the corn leaves. *They lead her back to the barn and Husker tells them to leave their barn before nightfall. *Husker's mate, Moss, reflects on the time when they were lost and cold. **She pleads with Husker to let Graystripe and Millie stay, and he agrees. *The barn cats - the third revealed as Splash - tell a story of their old Twoleg owners. **Their owners died, and the new family had dogs, so they left and came to the barn. *After the story, Graystripe and Millie go to sleep. *The next day, Graystripe goes to get food, and one of the Twolegs sprays water on him and calls the dogs to come and get him. **He runs back to the barn and find out that the cats are trapped inside, because the dogs will catch them if they leave. *Graystripe goes back again to get food, and gets chased by the dogs again. **He gets trapped and Millie jumps down to save him. ***Millie tells the dogs to go away and they do. *They go back to the barn and teach the barn cats how to talk to dogs. *The two dogs enter the barn, but Splash scares them off. *The barn cats, Graystripe, and Millie discuss life in the barn *Graystripe and Millie decide to go and catch a bird. *When they get out of the barn they see a little Twoleg outside without big Twolegs. *They creep closer and notice she may fall into a pond. *Graystripe goes and pretends to be a kittypet, getting the little Twoleg to turn around and pet him, saving her. *When they go back, Millie tells the barn cats about the charade. *Later that night, Millie can't sleep because she misses her Twolegs. **However, she tells Graystripe that he is her home now, wherever that may be. *In the morning, Millie and Graystripe meet the whole Twoleg family. **They lead the Twolegs to the barn, and show them the barn cats and their kits. *When they settle down, Graystripe and Millie leave to go to the ThunderClan territory. *Graystripe starts to recognize landmarks, but isn't exactly sure where he is. *They cross under a bridge and come upon The Great Sycamore in the old ThunderClan territory. Graystripe then walks from their to their old camp, and finds it demolished, and his Clan gone. Category:Warrior's Refuge Warrior's Refuge Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Graystripe's Adventure